formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
FanBoost
The FanBoost is a concept introduced by the FIA in the Formula E Championship to give the three "most popular" drivers a temporary boost in power in each ePrix.'Rules & Regulations: FanBoost', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2015), http://fanboost.fiaformulae.com/#, (Accessed 19/07/2015) Fans vote for their favourite driver through the FIA's website (or official accounts on social media), to give three drivers a boost in power totalling 100 kJ worth of energy in the second half of the race.'In-race voting for FanBoost in season two', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 25/09/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/september/in-race-voting-for-fanboost-in-season-two.aspx, (Accessed 30/09/2015) For 2018/19 the number of drivers able to receive FanBoost in each race was expanded to five to compensate for the addition of HWA Racelab to the field.Sam Smith, 'Fanboost Expansion Confirmed at WMSC', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 05/12/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/fanboost-expansion-confirmed-at-wmsc/, (Accessed 06/12/2018) Concept The FanBoost is intended to get fans more involved with the championship by allowing them to have a direct impact on the race outcome. Fans vote for their favourite driver through numerous organisations (although this is primarily handled through the FIA's official Formula E website), with the three "most popular" drivers awarded the FanBoost. The "Boost" The Boost itself comes in the form of a five second addition of power during the race, which a nominated driver can use once during the race. With the FIA boosting race power to 170 kW (228 bhp) for 2015/16, the Boost is limited to 100 kJ of stored energy to be used at the driver's discretion. Specifically, the 100 kJ may boost the car's power between 180 kW and 200 kW, although the higher the value, then the less time that the driver can use the Boost. For 2018/19 the 100 kJ energy reserve would allow drivers to access 240-250 kW (c.321-335 bhp) due to an increase in available power with the new Spark SRT05e. Voting duo Jaime Alguersuari and Sam Bird outline the importance of your FanBoost vote.]]Fans may vote, as mentioned above, through the race organisers, sponsors or the FIA Formula E website, with the FIA totalling up the scores with Telescope to determine the result. Fans vote for their favourite driver, with voting running for twelve days prior to the ePrix. From 2015/16, the vote continues to be open until six minutes after the start of the race, meaning the Boost may only be used in the second half of the race. Fans may vote once per day for any driver throughout the voting period through the Website, Facebook, Twitter and Instagram (the latter three using hashtags). A slight tweak to the voting system was made prior to the 2017 Buenos Aires ePrix, with the voting window reduced from twelve to six days.'FanBoost tweaks made ahead of Buenos Aires ePrix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 06/02/2017), http://formula-e.wikia.com/wiki/2017_Buenos_Aires_ePrix, (Accessed 06/02/2017) This move, designed to increase participation by condensing the voting period to simply the build-up to each ePrix, also included the removal of voting via Instagram. In order to vote, head to http://fanboost.fiaformulae.com/ before the next ePrix. Presentation A driver's use of FanBoost was initially demonstrated by a graphic displayed on screen to television and internet viewers, although there was no track-side indication. This was changed ahead of the 2018/19 season, with the introduction of the Halo head-protection device on the Spark SRT05e allowing the FIA to install a light hoop around the drivers. This LED loop would allow the series to show when a driver was using FanBoost, with the hoop glowing magenta when a driver activated the system. Winners Below is a list of drivers whom have been awarded the FanBoost during their Formula E career. * Correct as of the 2018 New York City E-Prix II. During the first two seasons of FE there would be no prize for winning the most number of FanBoosts across a season, but the effect of a driver's popularity did potentially prove telling. With Nelson Piquet Jr. taking the title and winning the most FanBoosts (6) during the 2014/15 campaign, one can suggest a positive relationship between popularity and glory. For the 2016/17 season Formula E introduced an award for the driver who won the most FanBoosts during the season. Ultimately, it would be Lucas di Grassi who won the inaugural FanBoost Award, having earned FanBoost in all twelve of that season's rounds.'Champion di Grassi crowned at Montreal Gala', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 31/07/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/july/champion-di-grassi-crowned-at-montreal-gala/, (Accessed 31/07/2017) The Brazilian was also the overall Formula E Champion that season, reinforcing the perceived bond between popularity and success. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Regulations